This invention relates generally to a device to measure impact forces between two objects and more particularly to a baseball bat having an indicator of impact force with a baseball. Baseball players, when hitting a baseball with a bat, generally desire to make solid impact with the ball. The velocity of the ball and the trajectory and distance traveled by the ball are dependent upon the mass, and its velocity, which strikes the ball and the player's ability to hit the ball "solidly". Bat contact which is too low or too high on the ball results in inefficient transmission of bat momentum to the ball. Thus, the player with the greatest physical strength may not be the player who hits the ball fastest and farthest.
As an adjunct to developing a good swing with the bat, or as a toy in a game to see who is the strongest hitter, there is nothing presently available to indicate the force of impact between bat and ball other than the distance traveled. This is not a reliable indicator when the ball is hit and strikes the ground early as in a ground ball or in situations such as in a batting practice arrangement where the ball is hit into a net and actual distance of travel is not determined.
What is needed is a device for indicating the force of impact between bat and ball regardless of subsequent travel of the ball.